


The Lady Taken

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ballads, Horror, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an overdramatic ballad</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Taken

When I was younger, I used to wonder

if my mother loved me the way she should.

Maybe I shouldn't have tested the night

and shouldn't have troubled the nocturnal sights

But when I was younger, I used to wonder

what kept my mother up so late.

I heard it in the closet, so I’d always lock it

yet it came back for fate.

There’s something in my room

I’m sharing this house with gloom

My mother tells me there’s no need to worry

she says she will find it, and I tell her to hurry.

For when I was younger, I used to wonder

why there were eyes in the sky.

Black steam pouring from sordid tea,

brushing, silk splintery, tendrils over me.

Pay attention to my colors, my lady,

watch them brew my task.

Hear the noble gurgling of their bathing

preparing to potion up my wrath.

And when I was younger, I used to wonder

if I should ever see my mother again.

A message, an order, of why I believe

now the regal have unto me sent.


End file.
